


Recoil

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOS AU. When Vulcan is under threat, Jim Kirk, an agent of Starfleet Intergalactic Security Forces is chosen to be the protector of the son of Vulcan Ambassador for Earth. Forced to retreat to the city outskirts and hide as a couple, over time they learn to overcome their differences and origins and slowly, fall in love. But good things never last forever......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recoil

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as response to Nocturnal Nightengale’s challenge ‘The Bodyguard’ in K/S Archive. Also, unbetaed; I plan to get this heavily edited once I get myself a beta at ST fandom. Please enjoy! Critiques and comments for ideas and improvements would be lovely.

-

There was a minute of silence after Pike finished briefing the mission for his agent.

“...a personal bodyguard for a Vulcan, Chris? Seriously?”

Admiral Christopher Pike massaged his temple with a tired sigh. “Trust me, Jim, as much as I like to joke, this is your next job, perhaps a long-termed one. Starfleet would like its best agent it can offer, and well... I recommended you.”

James T. Kirk—the top-notch agent of Starfleet Intergalactic Security Forces—snorted. “Not that, Chris. I mean... for a _Vulcan_? Are you serious? Those aliens hardly need someone to protect them, let alone a 24/7 bodyguard! I’ve seen our Vulcan agent beating a criminal to a lump because he insulted his mate, and I doubt they won’t be capable of beating whoever threatened themselves worse.” He let out a laugh.

When Pike didn’t respond, Jim stopped laughing, seeing the grim expression on the man whom he had considered his own father. “You know, Jim, things had gone pretty bad out there,” Pike explained. “You know that recently, there had been attacks on Vulcans and their embassies around the galaxy with unknown reason, with no suspect or even clear motives.”

Jim nodded silently. There had been four Vulcan embassies under attack in the last two Standard months, the latest and biggest one on Risa. Casualties were estimated more than one thousand, and it was not limited to Vulcans as Risa was mainly a tourist attraction.

“This had become such a serious incident that the Vulcan High Council had asked for the Federation’s assistance,” Pike continued, “and they had promised they will do anything to ensure Vulcan’s safety until we catch this bastard.”

“And let me guess; one included a personal bodyguard for the Ambassador’s son?” Jim grinned. “Alright, so, what should I do? Become a big, burly, and scary-looking bodyguard with a pair of sunglasses certainly isn’t my forte, since I’m trained to be an underground spy—“

“That’s why I recommended you, Jim.”

Jim stopped.

“Starfleet wants whoever assigned in this mission to act as his... fiancé.”

There was a minute of silence.

“—his _what_?!”

-

“A... protector disguised as my mate?”

Spock looked at both of his parents with a hint of bewilderment in his dark eyes. The statement was made so suddenly that Spock nearly thought that his father was joking in his own way, but Vulcans did not joke, and the worried and stern expression on his mother’s soft features didn’t help.

“Spock,” Amanda began slowly, trying to make sure her son didn’t blow his head up from poorly concealed surprise. “I understand that this was all too sudden, but the recent attack on the Embassy on Risa—“

“I am aware of that, Mother,” Spock interrupted, his voice unwavering. “And I assure you, Father, Mother, that I have no need for such protector, as I am capable of taking care of myself. Furthermore, the idea of a human as my—“

“Spock, you will listen to your mother!” Sarek cut him off none in a gentle way. “While the proposition seems illogical at first, however, your mother has faith in this person that the Federation had placed to assist us in terms of your safety. It is rude not to listen to her... reasons.”

Spock looked down, embarrassed. “I apologise, Father, Mother. I mean no offense for your suggestion, however I simply see no logic in it.”

Amanda smiled warily. “I appreciate your honesty, Spock,” and before he could tell her that Vulcans didn’t lie, she stopped him. “Yes, I know that you’re _always_ honest, but that’s not the point. You must remember that you’re a son of an Ambassador, and a descendant of your Father’s House. Dangers can come in many forms, and you know that I hate to see you injured, dear.” Her eyes softened. “After those attacks, I contacted a friend of mine in Starfleet, and she thought that there might be something more behind the attacks.”

“What do you mean, Mother?” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“It is merely a possibility, but there was still no proof to deem the theory acceptable,” Sarek said. “Your mother and her friend had discovered a... troubling pattern on the attacks, which were launched when we were _on_ that planet.”

“That is... most illogical. It could be mere coincidence, Mother, and nothing more,” Spock tried to argue.

“I know, honey, but as you know, humans got this ‘gut instinct’ naturally, and something about that really bothers me,” Amanda shook her head. “Besides, I trust Winona; she’s smart and brave, and she will do anything she can to ensure our safety.”

Spock’s lips twitched slightly. “Do you mean that your... friend, Mother, this ‘Winona’, will act as my mate as well as my protector? I mean no offense, but I am convinced that she was more or less the same age as you, Mother.”

“No, she will not,” Sarek was the one who answered. “It is her son who will be.”

There was a minute of silence.

“...come again?”

-

one:  
the beginning that will define us

-

The ride to Vulcan had never felt so fast before.

Although Jim thought that he had prepared himself for the worst, certainly his mind spoke the opposite, as he could feel cold sweat gathering on his forehead. For once, he was glad that he had his mother with him (not that he’ll admit it), not willing to face the Vulcans all by himself.

Winona Kirk looked at him with amusement on her eyes all the way to the heart of Shi’Kahr. “Come on, Jimmy. It can’t be _that_ bad,” she chuckled.

“Gee, thanks for nothing, I guess,” Jim snorted. He had his jaw unhinged when Winona told him that she was the one who asked Admiral Pike to recommend him. Jim certainly wasn’t happy to act as a... fiancé for a Vulcan, one he had never met before, even if it was for a job. “Dammit, when I said that you should sometimes recommend me some job, Mom, at least you can find a _reasonable_ one.”

Winona certainly disagreed. “It _is_ reasonable, Jim,” she explained patiently. “Amanda’s pretty worried that there’s more behind those attacks, and I trust her gut instinct more than any theories or solid proofs you can find.”

Jim glared at her. “You can’t be serious.”

“Jim, darling, I’m always serious when it comes to job,” she shrugged. “And Amanda’s still my best friend, so like it or not, you’re doing this job.”

“Why aren’t you the one doing this if she’s that important to you?” Jim still protested as their ride came to halt. Winona stepped out from the aircar and unloaded their luggage.

“Well, perhaps you know the answer, Jim. The one you keep reminding me for—I’m getting old,” she took the small suitcase and let Jim handle the small bag he had brought. “And trust me, despite all your judgements, I still know my boundaries and not suggesting that a completely young, handsome, and _single_ Vulcan male should be protected by a female by his mother’s age. His ego would probably go downhill as fast as you can get your allergy after eating peanuts.”

Jim cringed and opened his mouth to whine once more, but a slap to his still healing left shoulder from Winona kept his mouth shut, and he obediently followed his mother to the small house.

_Vulcan was as hot as ever_ , Jim thought, as he wiped the sweat off his brows. He was glad though, that he took the tri-ox compound hypo that his mother had forced upon him before beaming down to Vulcan surface. Although it stung (Jim had always, _always_ hated hypos no matter what), the compound certainly helped him breathe more freely.

The sound of door swishing open brought Jim back to present, and before him and his mother stood a tall, pale Vulcan, with the ridiculous bowl cut dark hair and deep, dark brown eyes that held no emotions. His gaze fell on Winona, then to Jim, then back to Winona again.

“I assume you are expected?” the Vulcan asked. His voice was deep and smooth and equally unemotional as his eyes were, and Jim found himself unable to speak, his words dying on his throat.

Thankfully, Winona took the talking. She whipped her holo-pass open and flashed him her identity. “Winona Kirk, SISF,” she said firmly, gesturing to Jim. “And that’s my son, James. We are here by the request of Amanda Grayson, my friend.”

The Vulcan nodded. “My mother is waiting for you,” he turned on his heels and walked quickly inside. Jim exchanged looks with his mother before she promptly followed the Vulcan inside, Jim in tow.

They hadn’t even arrived at the living quarters when a woman voice cheerfully greeted his mother. Jim turned to look at another woman, her hair concealed beneath her head cover, but Jim still could see a few chocolate bangs poking out. Her eyes were the same deep, dark brown colour that the Vulcan earlier possessed, but they shone with warmth and friendliness. “Winona,” she breathed and embraced Jim’s mother. “Always so good to see you.”

Winona returned her hug. “And I see you’re still the same Amanda I knew twenty years ago,” she pulled away from the hug and gave the woman a small grin. “You’re really a wonder, ‘Manda, being surrounded by Vulcans all day.”

Amanda chuckled. “Wanna try it sometime?”

Winona’s grin widened. “No thanks,” she turned back to Jim. “This is Jim. Sure you can remember him?”

“Well, he’s only a baby when I last saw him,” Amanda stepped forward to have a good look at Jim. “My, look at how handsome he is now. You’re truly a wonder mother, Win.”

“And yet it comes from someone who married a Vulcan and raised a child with him,” Winona teased. “You know, your son’s really gorgeous. If only I was twenty years younger...”

Jim suddenly felt so alien, lost in the women’s conversation. He let them continue, though, hoping that his mother remembered that they were here for his job and not a reunion.

“...I expect that they will not cease their conversation for at least three-point-thirty-two more hours.”

The entire of Jim’s body froze momentarily in shock, before his brain recognised the voice. He whipped around to see the Vulcan earlier standing behind him, his posture straight and proper with both of his hands crossed behind his back.

“Shit, you scared me,” Jim hissed. He ran a hand across his blonde hair. He was glad that he hadn’t instinctively drawn his phaser gun and pointed it to the Vulcan. As an agent, he had been trained to be alert at his surroundings and learn to distinguish dangers from not, and this was the first time that Jim didn’t realise that someone was approaching him. “And thanks for the info, though,” he added afterthought.

The Vulcan nodded, glanced back at the two human women. “I still have not understood the needs of human women to engage in lengthy and unnecessary conversation.”

“That makes the two of us, then,” Jim shrugged, than smiled sheepishly when the Vulcan stared at him with eyes shining with bewilderment. “Sorry, human idioms. I sometimes forgot that Vulcans are used to proper Standard.”

“Apology accepted, although I believe that it is unnecessary,” the dark brown eyes looked at Jim again. “Am I right to assume that you will be the one who become my protector?”

The question caught Jim unprepared. “Uh, um,” he sputtered. He didn’t expect that the meeting of his client would be _this_ awkward, in the corner of the living quarters with two women chattering happily on the background. “Well, technically, yes,” Jim answered.

“I see,” the Vulcan turned. “In that case, I suggest that you, as humans often say, ‘leave me alone’. I do not have the desire to be protected by someone I do not know and not yet trusted, moreover, by a _human_ ,” the last word was whispered so softly Jim nearly didn’t catch it. “I assure you I am capable of protecting my own self and my safety.” With that, the Vulcan stepped out of the room, leaving Jim speechless and staring at the Vulcan’s retreating back dumbly. He even hadn’t said a single word on his behalf!

“Mister Kirk?”

Jim turned to face a female Vulcan. He just noticed that his mother and Amanda were already gone from the room. “Um, yes?”

“Lady Amanda has sent me to show you your room, sir,” she gestured. “This way, if you may.”

Jim sighed, ran his palm over his face and followed her out of the room. He just hoped that his mother was right about the threat.

-

The guest chamber was small and simple, with a single bed and a bedside table, nothing more. There was a small window facing the front yard and the sights of Shi’Kahr in plain view.

Jim threw his bag to the bed and changed into a short-sleeved shirt and sweatpants, light but presentable enough. It was nearly evening in Vulcan, which meant he had to get to the dining room soon. Winona had sent him a brief message telling (or rather, forcing) him to come for dinner. Jim had never liked family dinner—although his family dinner usually only consisted of Winona, Sam, his brother, and himself—but it had been years since they last did it. Jim had been used eating alone, once or twice accompanied by another agent, but that was it.

Dinner was brief but hearty; Amanda had cooked several traditional Vulcan dishes, modified to suit humans’ palate. The Vulcan earlier wasn’t present at the table, but Amanda had been delighted when she discovered that Jim had met him, although Jim gladly omitted several details. As he listened to Amanda and Winona’s chatter, Jim just wished silently that none of the dish contained something that would trigger his allergy. Thankfully, the dinner went well, and it was delicious. After thanking Amanda for the meal and returning to his room, Jim flipped his comm open and began recording.

“ _SISF unit Alpha, log number one; code Kirk-Alpha-Two-Four-Nine-Two,_ ” he began. “ _Subject name; Spock. Age; approximately between twenty and thirty Earth years. Information limited from subject’s... mother,_ ” Jim stopped to sigh tiredly before ending the recording abruptly. The first log entry to record his mission should be as complete as possible, however during the circumstances, the data he had gathered wasn’t enough to record a log. He decided that the first log could wait some time.

With another sigh, he stripped his shirt and tossed it onto his bag, dropping on the bed. The mattress was not exactly fluffy, but it was certainly better than the ship’s bunk, and he decided he should catch up some sleep he missed during the journey.

-

When the insistent beeping of his communicator woke Jim up, he snatched the annoying gadget and flipped it open with bleary eyes. The typing _‘EMERGENCY: DAYSTORM’_ was written in bold, angry red, and Jim groaned angrily as he threw the covers and sat up. It was only two in the morning!

His comm beeped again and Jim pressed the answer button perhaps a little too hard. “What?”

“ _Emergency daystorm, honey,”_ Winona’s tired voice was heard over. “ _There’s an explosion in Earth’s embassy in Shi’Kahr, and since I’m here, they want me to come and see._ ”

Jim huffed angrily. “Yeah, yeah, I know. You want me to come too?”

“ _No, Jim, I called you to make sure you’re awake,_ ” Winona said. _“I want you to keep an eye on the house until I come back. Shouldn’t be too long; I’ll be back in twenty or thirty minutes_.”

“What? Wait, can you at least ex—“

_“No time. Gotta go, Jim. Stay sharp!_ ” And the line was cut. Jim wanted to curse out loud, but then decided against it. He threw his comm on the bed instead and huffed. The pillow really tempted him to go back to sleep, but he stood up to wash his face and get rid of his morning breath. He pulled his shirt from the night before and holstered his phaser and a sharp pocket knife.

The cold night air caressed Jim’s skin as he walked out of his room. The house was quiet and dark, so Jim assumed that neither Spock nor Amanda had woken up when Winona went from the house... assuming that Vulcans actually slept too.

“What are you doing outside at this hour, Mister Kirk?”

Jim nearly jumped in shock before his brain recognised the voice once again. “Man, you’re scaring me. Again,” Jim added helplessly, ordering his heart rate to slow down. This was the second time he had been sneaked upon – what’s in the hell with Vulcans and their ninja steps?

The male Vulcan— _Spock, his name_ , Jim thought—raised an eyebrow as he stepped nearer. “It was not my intention to startle you, Mister Kirk, but I may have to inquire you that Agent Kirk had gone out for eleven minutes and twenty-two seconds before I saw you coming out from your room.”

“Yeah, I know, she called me earlier,” Jim answered as he ruffled his hair unconsciously, trying to flatten the stray locks. “She asked me to keep an eye on the house, and since the emergency had woke me up anyway, so... here I am,” he finished awkwardly.

“Your presence to... ‘keep an eye on the house’, as you say, is unnecessary,” Spock said. “Vulcans have better visions in the dark rather than humans, and our hearings are far more superior.”

“Well yeah, Superman, but you’re not trained,” Jim said, irritated. Every time he had a conversation with this Vulcan, all that came from his mouth just irked him. “What’s with all this ‘Vulcans are better’ talk anyway? Look, Starfleet sends me, I’ll do my job not to get you killed. You don’t get yourself killed, and I’ll stay from your way until this... threat dies down.” Jim huffed. “For your information, I don’t like you too, so we’ll even.”

Spock furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to form a reply when suddenly there was an explosion nearby. By instinct, Jim tackled Spock down just as the fire swept above them, catching Jim’s sleeve in the process.

“What the hell is that?!” Jim drew out his phaser and set it to stun just as the door burst open. “We have to get out of here. Get Amanda now!”

Spock looked like he was ready to argue, but then the blink of phaser fire shot between them and a dozen of unknown men barged in through the front door stopped him.

“ _Now_!” Jim shouted, and Spock turned while Jim held the men back with his phaser. The smoke from the explosion earlier limited his vision, but the footsteps helped determining the enemies’ positions. Several more explosions were heard, and the force was so great the earth shook. He was stunning an enemy just in time as Spock led his mother away, incapacitating enemies as he jogged towards Jim.

“What happened here?” Amanda’s voice was worried and fearful. “Where’s Winona?”

“She’s out; there’s an emergency,” Jim stunned one more man and gestured them to follow him outside. They were just in time to hide beneath the shadow of the garden as more men barged in the house. “Great,” Jim muttered.

“There are several more establishments in this block, and they are being attacked too,” Spock informed him in low voice. “I have punched an emergency call to the local authorities, but there are five minutes and thirteen seconds until they arrive.”

“Oh, gee, thanks for the info,” Jim rolled his eyes. “You two stay here; I’m going back to the house to retrieve my bag. Contact my mother if you can, but stay low.” He stood up and went back into the house.

The enemies were everywhere; they tumbled the furniture and ripped the paintings off the wall. The rooms were all searched, but the path to his room was clear. Jim took two deep breathes before he sprinted towards his room. There were three men inside, but they were caught unprepared as Jim stunned them and snatched his bag.

When he turned around to go back to Spock and Amanda, he was faced with a dozen of men blocking his exit path. “Do not move,” the person in front of him hissed, pointing his gun at Jim, and Jim doubted that it was set to stun. “Human. What are you doing in a Vulcan household?”

“Whoa, whoa, guys, you sure you want to do this?” Jim said, dropping his bag to the ground and held his hands up.

“Answer me, human. What are _you_ doing in a Vulcan household?” the man inched forward and prodded Jim’s forehead with the muzzle. “Where are the occupants of this house?”

Jim did his best not to look nervous or smug. _Rule number one on spy-work; never let the others see you through_. “I don’t know,” he said. “I am retrieving my belongings,” he gestured the bag with his foot, “here.”

The man eyed the bag suspiciously before returning his gaze to Jim, trying to determine whether he was telling the truth or not. But then there were loud noises outside, and when the man turned to look at the commotion, he found himself incapacitated by a very calm Vulcan—Spock.

“Spock!” Jim gaped. “What the – did you just leave your mother _alone_ out there?”

“No,” Spock said, eyeing the unconscious man by his feet. “Agent Kirk arrived at the establishment soon after you made your entry. She wanted to go after you to deliver this data chip—“ Spock reached to drop a small electronic chip onto his hands, “—but I told her that it was unnecessary. She then sent me inside and told me to tell you that we should flee towards the nearest shipyard beam point immediately.”

“ _What_? What the hell is she thinking— _Spock_!” Jim lifted his phaser and stunned another man approaching the Vulcan. Enemies were coming to the room, blocking their exit. Jim turned and opened the window. “This way. Come on!”

Jim threw his phaser once he was outside and jumped the fence, running faster when he saw the men were pursuing them. “ _Shit shit shit_!” he cursed. “Spock! What time is it?! Do we have time to catch the next beam?!” he shouted, the wind howling loudly around them.

“It is three-hundred-and-fifty-three Standard time, and the next beam-up will be at four-hundred.”

“Great, there’s still time. Come on!” Jim said. He glanced back and was relieved to see that their pursuers were gone. The fire and ashes were still visible, though, and Jim’s heart clenched painfully with worry. He knew that his mother was a good agent, and she would no doubt protect herself and Amanda well.

They arrived at the beam point in the nick of time, and as he dematerialised from Vulcan, Jim couldn’t help but wonder about the attack just now.


End file.
